NUMB: Linkin Park
by Yukina4
Summary: A songfic to Ryou Bakura "NUMB": Linkin Park


A/N: Ok, this is a songfic of my fave Linkin Park song "NUMB" contributed to Ryou Bakura. R&R and enjoy. This is my first songfic sent to FanFiction.net. Deal with it.  
  
A songfic to Linkin Park's "NUMB"….  
  
Bakura opened his eyes in his soul room. He looked around him at the dark black room. Books, magazines, and clothes hung on shelves. He shivered in fear as he started to squeeze his wounded arms. He started to cry, not because of the pain but of his life. His yami had done it again. Controlled him. Made him obey him, still get beaten. Why did this happen to him? I'm tired of being what you want me to be feeling so faithless lost under the surface Bakura, still shivering took a corner of his blood-stained shirt, wiping a tear off of his face. Everything he had done in ten minutes had seemed like ten days. Yami Bakura started to cut into the millennium ring. Bakura's shivering body started to sweat and his muscles started to grow sore as he struggled to free from his soul room. Tears flung from his eyes as his whole body gave in. He slid to the floor of the soul room. His yami had beat him night and day even when Bakura did everything he wanted him to do….stay out of his way. But still, his yami came onto him. Sometimes, Bakura felt his body being controlled by another's. Almost as if Yami Bakura could do what he wanted with him. He cut in again. "S…S…STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed, crying as his whole body ached, now struggling to get out again. "THIS IS…MY BODY!!!!!!!!!!!" I don't know what you're expecting of me put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Sweat fell down Bakura's face as his body got carried backwards, falling back into his soul room. "YAMI………P-PPLEASE!!!!!!!!L-L-let me…out." He watched as his own tears fell to the floor. Was he just rejected? Did anyone in this world care for him at all?  
  
As he laid on the floor, thoughts crossed his mind. Why did his yami do this to him? Why did he act this way? Could it be that…his yami was…afraid……of him? Bakura stood up, walking over to a shelf across from his soul room. He grabbed a plain white shirt off the rack, slowly removing his blood-stained shirt he wore now. He slipped the new one over his head and took a book off the other shelf, sitting down on the floor to read. The room, very dark took away his vision of being able to read the words. Sadly, he stuck the book back up into the shelf. He fell back to the floor, thinking bad thoughts of why his yami was like this. A voice cut into his mind. "WHAT??? AFRAID…OF YOU??? WHAT'S TO BE AFRAID OF, WEAKLING?? YOU WOULDN'T HURT A FLY!" "I…I…I wouldn't…I didn't say you were afraid…" "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, HIKARI!!!! THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION IS A NO!!! I'M NOT AFRAID!!!!!!" Bakura slowly stood up, using a wall for support. "Don't even try it!!!" Yami Bakura screamed. "YOU CAN'T FREE YOURSELF FROM MY GRASP!!! You'll never escape." Bakura started to walk forward in his soul room. "I..I-I…w-will…free…my-my…"  
  
Bakura, almost falling back to the floor, held onto a wall. His knees quaked beneath him. Shaken, he struggled to free himself. No such luck. "Give up", his yami called in. "You can't do it." "I…can…free my body…from..from…." Bakura's body collapsed. He stared down at the hard floor, crying. He could feel his eyes starting to close as tears still drained out of his eyes like a faucet. He could feel his own heart pounding out of his chest as his body started to relax a little more. His eyes slowly closed. "Yami?.." Bakura whispered in his dream. "Yami? Wh..where……are you? I- I…I can't feel you anymore." A tear fell down Bakura's cheek. "I can't feel you.." I've become so numb I can't feel you there Bakura's whole body started to grow weak. His yami was out of reach. Bakura started to feel…insecure. Unprotected. Although his yami had never really protected Bakura, he now realized one thing. Light cannot live without dark. Dark cannot live without light. "Yami….", Bakura whispered, still feeling a bit drowsy. "Are you…there"  
  
Yami Bakura set the millennium ring on the dresser of Bakura's room. "I…I can't", Yami Bakura whispered under his breath. "I can't do…do this…anymore." A flash of memory suddenly passed through his mind. "Master!!!" "Baku!!! Hurry up and get to work!!!!" A slash of a whip stung Yami Bakura's flesh on his back and arms. "Mas…master…please……" Another whip stung the rest of his body as he fell to the floor and fainted. "I…was afraid…", Yami Bakura whispered, picking the ring back up. "But now…I can no longer live with myself like this…as a master. A murderer. I was…never…" He could feel himself growing weak. "D-dark…c-can't live with…with…without l-light…." His hands started to shake as he started to slip the ring back over his neck. "Yami", Bakura whispered, his body relaxing in a dream. "Don't…be gone. I can't…d-die…just…all I wanted to do…was to…be more…" Another tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Bakura opened his eyes back in his soul room. "Yami?" No yami. Bakura could feel his body still growing weaker and weaker by the second as he hung onto a wall, feeling sweat drip down his face. "Y-Yami", Bakura whispered, sounding very weak and tired. "I-if you..c-cc- an…hear me…I don't…want you to leave. I'll…I'll die. I just…w-ww-wanna…be free….I-I understand you….please." I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you Tears fell down Bakura's face. He tried standing up, finding out every part if his body was too weak to even move. "L-light..cannot…l-live without…d-d-d-dark…" Bakura's eyelids started to grow weak and sore. His eyes slowly started to close as he took one last look at his soul room.  
  
Yami Bakura stared down at the millennium ring, thinking of what had already happened to his hikari. Yami Bakura's body started to grow weak, as he fell onto his bed. "Why?" Yami Bakura asked himself. "Why afraid……of him? I…didn't appreciate you enough, Hikari……I'm sorry. Maybe…we'll both do better…somewhere else than here." Bakura opened his eyes a little, barely hearing his yami speaking. Their communication was very fade now. As the last bit of Bakura's tears fell out of his eyes, he whispered a last word. "Please…d-don't…Y-YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed, as his whole body sat up quickly screaming his name. It was all over. Death was on its way. "Yami!!!!!!! I promise!!!!!!! I WOULDN'T HURT YOU!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T….I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE AFRAID!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE ONCE A SLAVE TOO! YOU WERE LIKE ME, I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" More tears revealed from Bakura's eyes as they reached the floor Bakura laid on in his soul room.  
  
Bakura's body hit the floor again, his breath almost being carried away from him. "DAMNIT YAMI!!!!!!!!!!" His whole body started to squirm in pain as he tried breathing heavier than before to keep himself alive. "Y…Yami…PUT THE RING…BACK…on…"  
  
"Don't…leave me here…to die….please…."  
  
Bakura's voice couldn't take any longer as he stopped yelling inside of the ring. His voice could no longer reach his yami from where he was….far away. He started to relax his body once more as his breath started run out. It was the most painful and horrifying experience Bakura had ever experienced. Death.  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you  
  
Bakura's shaking body started to stop shaking as one last tear rolled down Bakura's cheek. His breathing stopped, his eyes still wide open. He started to move his hand a bit and slowly, his eyes started to close. His body started to stand up, his heart starting to slow down. Bakura started to walk around his soul room, not breathing. "Gotta…e-e-e-scape….soul…" Sweat still fell down the side of his face as he held his hand out, falling down.  
  
His heart faded away quickly as his whole body fell against the floor to the soul room. His silent cry began to fade away. Crying was useless…but necessary. No one could hear the silent cry Bakura cried. He had been right all along, this whole time he had been a slave of the spirit of the ring. Yami Bakura was a slave. A slave just like himself. And because of his yami's fear of his own master in Ancient Egypt, he was afraid. Afraid of Bakura. Afraid Bakura would turn into his own master, like his master he had over one hundred years ago.  
  
Bakura's eyes started to close….he had died. Yami Bakura opened his eyes on his bed. He walked over to the millennium ring, picking it up. Somehow, someway he had to get Bakura out of the soul room…or go into the soul room himself. Yami Bakura slowly slipped the millennium ring over his neck. The ring then started to glow, Yami Bakura disappearing into the millennium ring. "This place…it seems so different than my own", Yami Bakura thought, entering a door to his hikari's soul room. "Hikari?" Yami Bakura started to walk around Bakura's soul room, noticing blood leading him somewhere. He looked around his surroundings, seeing all Bakura's clothes, books, magazines, and other sources of entertainment on shelves. He took a book off of a shelf, opening it up. It was in English. Yami Bakura tried reading it, then remembering he could only read Egyptian. He shoved it back up in the shelf, now noticing his millennium ring glowing. He looked down at it, seeing the pointy objects at the end of his ring pointing straight ahead of him. "Take me, my ring." Yami Bakura started to run along with the ring, leading him to…Bakura. He lay on the floor in the corner of his soul room, eyes closed. "Hikari?" Yami Bakura gently touched his hikari's wrist, feeling no pulse. He was as cold as ice. "Hikari…" Yami Bakura felt himself growing weak now. His whole body, in a very long time, started to shake. "Hikari…HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!" Yami Bakura quickly yanked Bakura up by the collar of his shirt, shaking him with his hand. "OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!!!!!!!! OPEN THEM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware  
  
Much to Yami Bakura's surprise, Bakura's eyes started to slip open. "Y…Yam…Yami?" Yami Bakura started to relax a little. "You're alive. Thank you. I mean…YOU ALMOST HAD ME KILLED!!!!!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL DARK CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT LIGHT!!!!!!! YOU SICK WEAK…." "I…I know", Bakura whispered. "I know…wh-what happened to you…over a hundred years ago…in An..Ancient Egypt." Yami Bakura stared at Bakura. "You found out. How?" "You stranded me inside of the ring", Bakura said, still weak. "Although you kept me there…I could still…hear……a little. Yami…all I wanted to do…was to…l-live…and have my own……body."  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Bakura's eyes started to close as Yami Bakura stuck his arm under his hikari's forearm and carried him out of the soul room.  
  
"Bakura!!!" a familiar voice screamed. "BAKURA, ARE YOU ALIVE???" Bakura's eyes started to shake as they slowly opened up, looking into Yugi's eyes. "Y-Yugi…" Yugi could still see tear marks on Bakura's face. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked. "I found you at home. You looked very…well…you didn't look like you were going to make it. Tell me…what happened?" Bakura just stayed still on a comforter, guessing it was Yugi's couch. "I…I…don't remember. All I know is…I was right. Yami Bakura…he is…afraid."  
  
A/N: Now, how did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Needs work? Did I miss any lines of the song? Ok, Bakura lives just to tell you that and as for Yami Bakura, I guess he goes soft, but maybe not all the way soft. He still gets angry at Bakura sometimes, but doesn't beat him as much. Well, R&R please!!! Sayonara!!! 


End file.
